Spreading the Halloween Fear
by PokeLucario
Summary: Some pranks going on in the Acceledrome? COOL! Read to find out. R&R Will be very nice. Zeni, out!


Spreading the Halloween fear!

**Just a little something for Halloween and I hope you like it! I don't own anything!**

It was, as you all know, Halloween. The creepiest time of the year! Well, not really. Though all the racers are adults, they still have to join in the Halloween cheer! Or as I call it, Fear... The Teku had decided to play a little trick on the Metal Maniacs...Ok...Maybe not _that_ little but that's not the point right now!

Wylde, a.k.a Markie, was walking down the hallways when he heard something. Not just any something, a something something! He decided to go and check it out but stopped and thinked for a while.

"Hm...This could be a trap but I sooo want to check it out...Maybe I should...Maybe I shouldn't...Maybe I should...Maybe I shouldn't..." Wylde muttered thoughtfully...Or idiotically. While he was continuing his endless speech of Maybes, Taro walked past and turned around and looked at him.

"I think he's broken..." Taro muttered sarcastically.

"I'm not broken!" Wylde exclaimed, "There was just this sound coming from that room and I don't know wether I should go in or not..."

"Oh...I see...You're scared. Little Markie is scared." Taro mocked, an evil grin spread across his face.

"I am not scared! If you say I'm scared again...I will...I will!..." Wylde exclaimed.

"What are you doing? Spit it out already." Taro said.

"It's a dramatic pause, get used to it! Ok...Where was I...Oh yeah! I will...CLUNK YOU!" Wylde shouted.

"You will clunk me? Where'd you get that? Another Nasty Book? (A/N It is actually a real book)" Taro asked.

"Maybe..." Wylde muttered.

"Fine...If you're so scared, I'll go check it out." Taro suggested, walking towards the room. When Taro entered, the door closed by itself and it was dark...Really dark...Not just dark...It was scary dark. He looked around and saw a candle being lit. The hand which was lighting the candle had something on it's wrist. something familiar...Taro just shrugged and continued looking around. He felt a hand on his shoulder and when he looked back, he screamed. There was a disembodied hand on his shoulder! He quickly flicked it off and he ran into a cobweb. He looked up and saw a spider. A mechanical one at least. Outside the room, Wylde was listening and he heard another scream. Not a manly scream like before, but a much higher pitched, girly scream.

"Wow. I wonder what's happening in there..." Wylde asked himself, leaning his ear against the door, "Remember Wylde, this isn't eavesdropping...This is just...Um...Listening to something without them knowing." When he leaned in closer, Taro burst through the door screaming and ran off. Wylde, on the other hand, was squashed in between the wall and door which was just smashed onto him. Wylde just walked to the garage, hiding his really painful head bruise which I thought was impossible. Well, It was huge so it was clearly visible, even with the naked eye. I wonder why the eye never wears clothes then. Suddenly, lots of metal walls came up from the ground. Making lots of walls, surrounding the maniacs.

"Welcome to the house of torture, Maniacs!" Came a voice from the ceiling. They all looked around to see where the voice was coming from. The lights came on and they were able to see at least. When they looked around the place, there was definitely no way out. Suddenly, smoke filled the room and they all started coughing.

"Oh my gawd...I think I just pissed in my pants..." Monkey muttered.

"Ok...Now that was too much information..." Tork said.

"Yeah man...Can you be more specific?" Wylde asked.

"Maybe..." Monkey muttered, blushing. There were sounds, more like groans. They looked around and saw that there were monsters!

"1...2...3...4...5! There are 5 of them!" Pork Chop counted

"And that helps...How?" Wylde asked. They all just started running randomly in different directions, like gas molecules! There was a mummy, a zombie with a disembodied head, a minotaur, a werewolf and a grim reaper! The mummy was chasing Wylde, The zombie was chasing Pork Chop, The minotaur was chasing Monkey, the werewolf was chasing Taro and the grim reaper was chasing Tork!

"AHHHH! Get away from me you freaks!" Monkey screamed at the top of his lungs. It happened that all of them were holding video cameras. Nobody noticed though. Once they were all cornered in one spot, the monsters started laughing like crazy. They took off their masks and they saw that they were the Teku! (Except for the zombie who had no head, his head just popped up from under the shirt)

Kurt was the mummy, Shirako was the Zombie, Vert was the minotaur, Nolo was the werwolf and Karma was the Grim Reaper. They were all laughing themselves silly!

"Yeah! We got great footage and we are so gonna put this on youtube!" Nolo exclaimed.

"Yeah, very mature guys!" Wylde exclaimed.

"Yeah, but still! I would like to thank Lani and Shirako for the awesome special effects!" Kurt exclaimed and the Teku clapped.

"Well, getting the speaker to work in this place was hard." Lani said over the speakers.

"The smoke was equally hard." Shirako said, "I had no idea where to put them so that you couldn't see them." Nolo was still rolling on the floor laughing.

"Ok. Who was the one who did that to me in the room?" Taro asked, his face filled with anger and he looked like he was about to kill someone.

"I've got to admit, it was funny!" Shirako exclaimed. Taro looked down at him and saw his wristband. Same one.

"You did it didn't you, you little worm!" Taro exclaimed, picking him up by his shirt collar.

"You did what?" Kurt asked.

"I kind of scared the guts out of Taro. I didn't do it on purpose though. I saw them outside my room doing some thing about Markie being 'scared' so I decided to test them. Originally it was for Markie but Taro went in instead. Doesn't matter. It was equally amusing." Shirako explained, giggling. Taro lifted him up closer and glared at him.

"Did you get it on tape at least?" Nolo asked.

"Of course! What else would I do!" Shirako exclaimed, his feet at least a few centimeters off the ground.

"Give it to me." Taro said.

"Why should I?" Shirako asked.

"Cause I'm bigger than you." Was Taro's answer.

"Your point?" Shirako asked, still smiling like a mad man.

"I'm gonna search your pockets." Taro warned.

"Yeah, shout out what you're gonna do all the time." Shirako said.

"Enough, Taro. He's just annoying you." Tork said.

"Yeah...I am..." Shirako muttered, laughing like crazy. Taro just put him down and Shirako dusted himself off.

"Hey...Where did Monkey and Wylde go?" Karma asked, noticing that 2 people had gone missing during their awesome laughter of laughterness! This time, their gonna get back at the Teku. Kurt turned around and saw Monkey staring right at him, so close that their noses were almost touching.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY ARE WE SCREAMING!" Nolo screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I HAVE NO FREAKIN' IDEA!" Tork shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Taro shouted and everyone grew silent.

"..."

"Now what?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know." Monkey answered. Silence again.

"I feel bored..." Shirako muttered.

"Well, that was a fun night, wasn't it?" Nolo asked. There was a bunch of 'Yea' and 'Meh's going around.

"Oh. One more thing." Vert said. Everyone said, almost exactly at the same time, "What?"

"I forgot..." Vert muttered.

"Yeah, real mature." Monkey said.

"Coming from the monkey. That's harsh." Nolo said. There was a small amount of laughter and then, suddenly, there was a ghost out of no where.

"Brrrr. I thought that was pretty scary..." She muttered. Everyone just screamed, really loudly and like girls.

"Hahaha. I thought maybe you guys wouldn't mind me playing a little halloween trick." Dr. Tezla said, coming out of the shadows. They all burst out in laughter and that was that.

**Who knew Dr. T could play such a prank. That was fun, wasn't it? Review please!**


End file.
